Tic Toc Midnight
by Peltra
Summary: Second in the 'Kid Heist' series: Kaitou Kid's after the heaven's tear diamond! What's the reason for his involvement? and a rather familiar stone was about to make an appearance.  sequel to 'Kaitou Kid's fish heist' COMPLETE!
1. Tick 1

**Hi everybody! Sorry about the delay. My Plunny abandoned me! Anyways here's the chappie!**

**Enjoy! (3

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

" So Kid's out to steal the heaven's tear diamond?" asked Conan curiously as he settled down on a bench beside another teen who is currently reading the front page of a news paper.

"Yup!" grinned Kaito as he poked his head out of the pages to look at his little tantei.

Conan gasped.

"Y-you looked exactly like-"

"My name is Kaito Kuroba, pleased to meet you."

Conan gaped at the teen, he hadn't seen ANYONE who could look so like himself in his old body… wait a minute, last time Kid showed up as Shinichi, he HADN'T been wearing a mask, suggesting either he's found a way of changing appearance at will or… his real face looks really similar to his own.

"Kid?" he whispered.

"Shhh" said Kaito, glancing around nervously. "Don't just go saying that in public! There are people searching for me you know!"

"Like there isn't anybody who doesn't want the famous Kid behind bars." snorted Conan. "So anyways, what interest do you have for this little gem? I thought you've found your target and had thrown a party for it."

Kid chuckled. "Still pretty sharp I see. But can't a thief have a little fun?"

Conan glared.

"Okay okay, so I do have a purpose." said Kid. "have you heard of Pandora?"

"I thought you've already got it."

"Yes. But there's more to it than you know. Are you ready for a story?"

* * *

_Long long ago, on the first trip to the moon in history. The team arrived on the surface, trying to scan for any life forces. the captain sent scouts all over the moon, searching for anything interesting, Sadly, there was only rocks and moor rocks. But then..._

_"Commander! Come here quickly! I believe we've found something unusual!"_

_hardly believing their luck, the commander of the spaceship head over to the small crowd who was gathering around what seems like a huge rock, the size of a closed laptop and completely round._

_"C'mon, toss it away." Said the commander bitterly, disappointed. "It's just an ordinary stone."_

_"But commander!" said one young man in the crew, "We just saw it glowing red a few moments ago."_

_Now the commander was angry. His crew was making fun of him of how he fell for it, he thought._

_In his anger, he went and picked up the rock, and threw it to the ground with all his might._

_The rock split into half.  
_

_The whole crew gasped._

_Inside each half of the rock laid a blood red stone, each stone identical to the other. Their glow could even be seen on earth, whose people looked up and saw the tiny red glow somewhere on the moon._

_Back on the moon, the people there started to name the stones. Many names were considered, The star, the blood stone, and a lot more names were suggested. But the name chosen was the moon stone.  
_

_When the crew returned to earth, the moon stones were immediately stolen from their grasp bu greedy thieves (_"reminds you of anyone?" asked Conan to Kaito. Kaito just shrugged and continued on)

_A century later, a gang of thieves gotten the stone and just as a comet passed, one of the stone started to leak out a substance that grants immortality unless the immortal person gets murdered of suicide. The second stone flashed as brightly as the sun and when the flash died down, the person holding it was completly healed. any scars, any illness, all healed._

_The name 'moonstones' were lost and was replaced by the name 'Pandora' for the immortality stone, and 'the philosopher's stone' for the healing stone. And over the years, the stones grew more and more distant from each other until neither was heard from on the face of the earth. Their names had simply disappeared._

* * *

"You see, tantei-kun?" said Kaito softly, "The stone I destroyed is only a half of a even bigger stone, which, if owned, can be a lot useful in your little research for the cure." Kid said to a wide-eyed Conan. "oi oi, earth to Conan! do you hear me?"

Conan just ignored him. He thought about Kid's story. If the philosopher's stone aka the moon stone, can cure anything, anyone, and he was technically 'poisoned', then...

"How long do we have until the next comet passes?" he asked in a strangled whisper.

* * *

**And there we have it! the first chapter of 'tic toc midnidnight'! it's sad that only one person voted on the poll but at least you chose my favorit one. (3**

**Read and review plz!  
**


	2. Tick 2

**Hello everyone! I'm sooo for not updating sooner. Anyways, in case you're confuses about the chapter titles, 't' actually meant 'tick' , which, 12 ticks until midnight. I'm just too lazy to write the whole thing down so... t2 it is!**

**And now... the chapter you've been waiting for... Taa Daa!  
**

**Disclaimer: I swear on my honor that DC/MK will never, ever be mine.**

**P.S fanart, anyone?**

**

* * *

**

**Second Tick**

* * *

"Hm..." said Kid, "I think it's next week, one day after my heist. Are you seriously considering to partner up with me this heist?"

Conan shrugged, "I needed the antidote for Aptx4869, so don't blame me. Besides, it's only a temporary truce."

Kid was shocked.

His little detective, one who holds so much respect for the law, was now suggesting to break it. Nobody can want something that much... can they?

Then he remembered his dad's murderers, the black org was willing to kill anyone in their path, do anything just to achieve immortality.

Well, he sighed, at least somebody supports him.

* * *

"Wow," said one chibi-detective who is currently looking around in the Kuroba house hold, "Is this your secret hideout? It looks ordinary to me."

"That's because it is, tantei-kun." laughed Kid, humor glistening in his eyes, "The real secret part is inside my room."

"No, still pretty normal-looking to me." said Conan when they reached Kaito's room.

"I'm sorry, tantei-kun, "said Kid apologetically, "but I can't show you where the secret door is, so I'll need to blindfold you right now."

"Don't you trust me?" grumbled Conan, but let himself be blindfolded anyways. "I'm your partner after all."

"Ahh. But in the future, after the truce, you might let the knowledge against me."

When they reached the hideout, Conan asked,

"What is your motive?"

Hm. you do remember me mentioning a gem called Pandora?"

"Yeah. It's the other moonstone. I thought you smashed it, didn't you?"

"Yeah, Pandora, aka the Reward Of Faith, smashed by me about a month ago, and blah blah blah." said Kid, rolling his eyes, "However, that's not the reason I'm bringing this up. The true reason I've wanted to destroy it is..."

and so Kaito went on for hours, from his discovery of his father's past (he didn't mention how he got into the workshop, of course), how his heist went and finally about the black organization and Snake, had been gunning for him. Conan still asks questions, but he later on settled down and just listened to the story. Finally, the story came to an end.

"Well... that was sure interesting. It seems that you've been against them longer than me."

"Anyways, Let's move on.(then, breaking the fourth wall, he said) You won't belive how much fanfiction authors made me tell my story, really, it's like there's people making me tell this a million times a day to different characters in different stories! Honestly!" (somewhere, every single fanfiction author sneezed).

"Yeah, it happens to me too." said Conan, "I've been written down to tell Ran my secret in every way possible." (Ran sneezed inside the Mori household)

Anyways, back on track. Conan began his tale. From the big shrink to the first Kid heist, from the first murder mystery to the first confrontation with the Bo.

They were silent for a very long time.

* * *

**Conan: The story's too short! You've made us wait long enough, and then come up with this pathetic little chappie? Work more! or I'll use my shoes!**

**Peltra: (sweatdropps ) Um... sorry, I'm busy with school and I can't upload as fast as I was in summer!**

**Kaito: the next chapter had BETTER be here within a week, you hear me?**

**Peltra: Hey! no fair on ganging up on the author!**

**

* * *

**

**Okay, so I WILL update faster next time. By the way, review plz? I wanted to feel appreciated out here.**

**Anyways, Ja ne! (3**


	3. Tick 3

**Hi everyone. I've received a comment on my chapter and this time I will do my best to make the chapter LONGER, I donno why, but they just kept turn out this way! Also, about why Kid's so quickly telling Conan his real name... Hmm... I really don't know. That plan just came to me from nowhere.  
**

**Disclaimer: I could not own DC/MK because it's not mine.**

**

* * *

**

**Third tick

* * *

**

"Hmm..." considered Conan as they finished both of their stories, "so, what's the plan?"

"I haven't decided that yet, I'm afraid."

"You WHAT?" cried Conan, alarmed, "you meant you go on heists without any sort of plans? And you call ME reckless?"

"You mean, 'without any sort of plans' _besides_ my heist notes, which indicates where I'm going and how."

"That's not what I mean- really, so you have no idea what reaction and if your backup gets incapacitated."

"That's why I always pack everything here, even a mini set of juggling balls could be useful sometimes."

"..."

"So all we need now is to triple-check our equip-"

That's when the doorbell rang.

"Geez," grumbled Kid, going to the door, "who in the world has the right mind to come here without phoning first? Even mom..."

But he was interrupted by the person at the door,

"KAITO! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! SO OPEN THE DOOR!" a furious shout could be heard outside.

"Aoko?"

"No. What's it's the men in black? Voice changing isn't completely unheard of, you know,"

" 'Course I do. I did know how to change voice on will."

Kid looked through the peephole,

"It's okay!" he called out cheerfully, "100% Aoko! from the top of her head to the bottom of her panties." Conan snorted at that comment, but he isn't the only person who heard. Apparently, Aoko had been listening in.

"WHAT? WHEN DID YOU! YOU PERVERT!" came the first mop swing of the week.

Kaito dodged, naturally. And so began their daily routine.

"And when you're finished, I suggest that we shall all settle down." said Conan in his adult like manner.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot." Kaito scratched his head sheepishly,

"So what are you doing here, Aoko-neechan?" quipped Conan, slipping into his 'child mode'. Aoko's face softened.

"Oh hello, Conan," she greeted him, "I was just going to show Kaito a _little something_." Kaito's eyes grew wide.

"Oh no, please!" he groaned as Aoko pulled out, to Kaito's look of horror,

"Fishie stickers! Can you help me put them in Kaito's bedroom? I've got the permanent glue!" she winked.

Conan smirked evilly at Kaito's disbelieving look, then squeaked in his little cute boy voice "I'd love to! Aoko-neechan!"

"Good." said Aoko, pleased with the answer, "And that'll show this idiot NOT to put KAITOU KID POSTERS ALL OVER MY HOUSE! Gosh, they're even in the soup!"

Kaito whimpered, "N-no fair! you guys are ganging up on meeee!" he whined.

"It serves you right. Come on, Conan, lets go up."

"You guys are actually going to do this to me?"

"I will, unless you will agree to on condition."

"I will! just don't put those f-fi- things inside my room!"

"You will go shopping with me today, and no tricks!"

"Aww, Aoko! you ruined all the fun!"

" Lets see how many stickers we can fit inside his room, shall we?"

"Aright, alright, I'll go, oh great master." he finished sarcastically.

* * *

At the mall, Kaito was bored out of his mind.

So many skirts, and still Aoko won't let him. He mused as he watched a hoard of Kaitou Kid fan girls scroll by, it's still pretty nice when you can see your own fan group chatting about you, and still don't have them pestering you.

Meanwhile, Aoko was torturing poor Conan, who wishes so dearly that he had not agree with the invitation, he first thought Aoko would concentrate on torturing Kaito, but now it seems that she had only locked him inside a locker inside the girl's bathroom, not that Kaito minded of course, he can just break out whenever he wanted, however he wanted, but he still don't want to show Aoko that he can pick locks or escape ropes ( Aoko also tied him up, in case you're curious), in case she linked him to Kid.

"Wow! Conan!" called Aoko from a mass of children clothes, Conan gulped,_ time to hide_, he thought."This Winnie the pooh jacket will look great on you!"

As Conan ran away screaming, Kaito decided that none of the fan girls can see him, so... _it's fun time._ he thought, grinning.

"Eep!" screamed the fangirls as all of their skirts flipped up at the same time in one quick motion, (inside the locker, Kaito still wondered why in the world a girl would carry a blow drier with her)

"who's there?" demanded a girl just before a very hysterical Conan barged in, screaming his head off (not literally), the girls also screamed, thinking that little boy is their pervert,

"I'm sorry about that," apologized Aoko as she also ran inside the bathroom, "KAITOOOOOO!" came her usual cry, a blur came whirling out the locker and into the street with speed that if you blink, you'd miss it.

Several more girls screeched.

"QUIET IN HERE!" came the custodian's bellow. Everyone froze (not counting the still running Kaito, who's laughing in the streets somewhere far, far away).

Conan's voice broke the silence "what the hell happened?"

* * *

After they left, Aoko was NOT a happy girl.

"Well, you DID lock him inside a locker with that battery-charged blow drier" remarked Conan with a muffled snicker, "It's like you're supplying him tools or something like that."

"I most certainly NOT." fumed Aoko, "He knows darn well that he shouldn't do that and when I get my hands on him..." she trailed off, Conan has stopped.

"What's wrong, Conan?" she asked worryingly, Conan did not answer, but stared straight ahead in horror.

Inside Conan's mind was a swirling mess, he blinked again and again, but what's in front of them did not disappear.

A man in black.

Pointing a gun.

At them.

He froze automatically, looking behind the man for any escape routes, had the BO figured who he is? And if so, why didn't they send Gin? Conan did not recognize this man, so who is he?

"Where is Kid?" The man had a gruff voice, hard and menacing.

"I repeat, Where. Is. Kid?" he growled,

"Huh?" said Aoko, not knowing who she's talking to, and was not at least a little scared. "And why should know any whereabouts of the famous Kaitou Kid?"

Conan glanced around, there's no one in sight. They're utterly alone.

"Oh," laughed the man coldly, a sound that chilled them to the bone, "Does little pretty miss here don't know that she has the Kid for her boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend!" Aoko said, then the entire sentence sunk in. "W-wait!" she spluttered, "You mean Kai-"

"Duck!" came a cry from above and then suddenly Aoko was shoved aside, a bullet whizzing past.

"Kaito?" she gasped, out of breath, "Are you really..."

* * *

**Kaito:(nodding) that's better, a longer chapter at least. But you're evil, letting her discover my secret. But I guess I'll forgive you considering how funny you wrote out my prank.**

**Aoko: How dare you kept that secret away from me! I'm supposed to be your friend! Bring on the fishie stickers!**

**Kaito: (backing away) AAACK!**

**

* * *

**

**Is this long enough?You know, the word count kinda scared me (nervous laugh) this is the longest chapter I've written so far! I know I'm off track and I haven't predict what the ending will be, I DID intent to let Aoko come over, but then I found them 'dating' inside a mall! against writer's orders! Bad Kaito!**

**Kaito:(sticks his tongue out) you can't control ME!**

**Sigh... time to get back to work, and see you next chapter!  
**


	4. Tick 4

**Hello everyone! Here we are, the next chapter. Hope you'll enjoy! (3**

**Disclaimer: If I own DC/MK, there will be a LOT more Kid heists!

* * *

**"Kaito?" gasped Aoko, shocked, there, in plain sight, the Kaitou Kid was standing beside her, the person who she had just realized the identity of.

Kaito scratch his head (or tried to, his hat's in the way) sheepishly, "Umm, sorry, Aoko. It's a looong story."

Then he turned to the man.

"Where is Pandora?" the man growled out, unfazed bu the little drama back there.

"I don't know." the thief gritted out, knowing that the agent will never let them out alive if he had said that he smashed it. " Haven't got it." Well, THAT was true, the shards were probably in the trash bin in Nakamori's office right now.

"THEN DIE!" The black trench coat person yelled, spittle flying out of his mouth.

"Eww." Kid had to grimace.

*BAM! BAMBAMBAMBAMBAM!*

"Run!" Called Conan, who was already dashing down the streets.

"I will not let you escape!" insane laughter.

"Here!"

Kid looked, Conan was inflating a soccer ball. He sighed in relief.

Ahh good. Kudo's got it all under control...

Unfortunately, the crazy man (yeah! let's call him that!) had dodged the ball and was now advancing on them.

Aoko, in the meantime, glancing around, she found them trapped in a dead end, with only a dirty old broom accompany them.

Wait... a broom!

She had been waiting to test her new killer mop swing technique the next time Kaito flipped her skirt, but a broom will also work, the broom's light, which can provide her with more speed.

So she grabbed the broom and with amazing bravery, started the routine.

It better be worth it, she thought, I had worked very hard to get the slashes accurate.

The crazy man roared in pain and anger, and for a moment, Aoko reeled back, fear showing up on her face.

Kaito leane near her and whispered

"Don't panic. Just imagine the man to be me, on our daily chase."

Closing her eyes, Aoko visualized the classroom in front of her, and with a bellow of her own, the terrifying mop chase began.

* * *

**_A FEW MOMENTS LATER..._**

The crazy man lies unconscious on the ground.

... with a hello kitty handcuff around his wrist.

"My my, Tantei-kun," teased Kid- no, Kaito. As he had changed back. "Have you regressed so much that you start to like cartoons?"

Conan flushed-if possible- redder.

"Ayumi gave it to me for my birthday! I just can't refuse her when she gives that puppy dog look!"

"Aha! A present from your girlfriend1"

"No she's not! only Ran is my gir-" he covered his mouth, horrified at what he almost confessed.

Kaito doubled over, trying not to laugh. He was failing miserably, or maybe merrily more like.

"We're here!" called Aoko, as they arrived at the police station.

"Say, you're taking this more calmly than I could have imagined." Remarked Kaito, "In my nightmare about revealing my secret to you, there's more handcuffs, jailhouses, and mops."

"Idiot. Even if you're someone I've hated all my life, you're still my friend. And I suppose I WOULD have helped you if you've actually told me."

"Sorry. I'm just always imagining that you will abandon me if a told you."

"Silly."

And then, Inspector Megure poked his head through the office door. "Conan!" he exclaimed, "What happened? Is this a murdered dead body?"

Conan rolled his eyes at what Megure had said, then switched into child mode.

"Of course not. I was just walking with Kaito-niichan and Aoko-Neechan when this crazy man rushed out. We, um, had to..." Note the tone that's coated in honey and sugar.

"Don't forget the the hello kitty handcuffs." snickered Kaito, interrupting. Conan shot him a dirty glare, but Kaito just grinned back.

Megure stared.

"Hello kitty?"

* * *

Later... (much later) Conan was escorted home to a very frantic Ran who just heard that Conan had been near the crazy man.

"Heyheyheyheyhey! legolego!" As Aoko dragged Kaito to Kaito's house.

"Now, you have some explaining to do. _Kid_."

* * *

**Kaito: Ok, here's the story. You know...**

**Aoko: Hey! when did you memorize the script for the next chapter? I'm sure Peltra kept it hidden!**

**Peltra: unfortunately, the hiding spot had been broke into last night.**

**Kaito: ... And then he mistaken me with my dad!**

**Aoko: Somebody stop him! he's giving off spoilers!**

**Nakamori: Dogpile on the Kaito/Kaitou!**

**Kid:AAACK!**

**Kaito: ... So then I'll have to find P- (falls asleep)**

**Conan: Aha! point blank TQ dart!**  
**

* * *

Okay... Kaito had spilled some spoilers, so this time, I won't be giving off any hints (Or clues. Close off the loopholes!)**

**Soo... See ya! (3**


	5. Tick 5

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the wait, but then my imagination was running a bit dry so... Here we are, the next chapter. Since Tic Toc Midnight got the most votes in the poll (If you hadn't voted yet, then go do it!), and I will be renewing the poll and the score will start at zero once again.**

**P.S Ok, forget what I said in chapter 2. I'm changing the chapters into Tick one, two, and so on...  
**

**Disclaimer: I got permission to use DC/MK as a Christmas present from Gosho Aoyama! ... just kidding.

* * *

**After the explanation, both Kaito and Aoko was tired and ended up sleeping at the floor of the secret room.

It was Conan who found them.

"Let's start planning the Heist." he reminded Kaito, who was nodding off to sleep again.

"Right." he mumbled.

Aoko looked surprised,

"Are you not surprised about this room?" She asked the little boy, or who she thought was a little boy, until he told her his story over on their way home from the police station. She was still a little stunned by the fact that he was a high-schooler, but everything's possible in this world, including immortal gemstones.

"Okay, Tantei-kun, You'll be our lookout for any men in black, got it?" Said Kaito as he eyed the miniature detective carefully, taking in what little tantei can be useful for.

"Why am I do that?" grumbled Conan, "I'm going to look suspicious."

"But not with your friends around!" Grinned Kaito as the look of horror started leaking into Conan's face, "You'll look like you're playing with a cellphone withe your friends, Mitsuhiko, Aymi, and Genta."

As Conan lunged toward the direction of the phone, But,

"Too late, I've dialed their numbers already. In your voice." snickered Kaito, "_Hi everyone! Want to come and play with me in the Beika Museum?_" He finished in Conan's voice, "_I haven't been playing with you guys and now Ran-neechan told me I can!"_ Conan gritted his teeth.

"I hate you."

"So, back to our plan then! So after you and your little group stakeout, I will choose a spot where the Crows wont be ambushing. Then Ahoko can look around for snipers outside and I will do my usual performance!"

"Calling me 'Ahoko' wont let me help"

"It suits anyone with a pink flower undies today!"

"WHAT? WHEN DID YOU-"

And the mop chase of the morning began.

* * *

Ayumi was excited.

Wait, scratch that, she's very excited..

Conan hadn't called her in a while and had seemed so distant when they're at school.

Really! it's like he had already learned that and was forced to go to school!

Ayumi shook her head, that was impossible. So why think about that? She finally got invited to play from Conan!

As she descended into the crowded museum, she finally spotted Genta and Mitsuhiko.

"Over here!" she called to them, willing for them to here.

Both of the two boys turned.

"Ayumi!"

"Yes!" she called back breathlessly, "All we need to do if to find Conan-kun!"

They nodded.

Just then, Conan came into their lines of sight.

Ayumi gave a happy squeal and bounced toward Conan,

"CONAN-KUUUUUUN!"

Conan let out a yelp before he was pounded to to the floor by three very hyperactive children.

"Hey, tantei-kun." Remarked a stranger beside Conan, "Looks like your little followers came."

Ayumi looked at the stranger curiously, the stranger has chocolate brown hair, his structure tall and slender, and looks just like Shinichi-niichan!

"Detective boys," announced Conan, "This, is Kaitou Kid."


	6. Tick 6

**Hello everyone! I'm Baaaaaaack! . Hope you'll enjoy**** the next chapter****!****(3**

**Disclaimer: Just guess.**

**

* * *

**

"What's with you? " whispered Kaito urgently."You can't just go around and reveal who I am to everyone you see!'  
"But how can they help us without us telling them? They're gonna find out anyway."  
However, Ayumi's squeal interruped them:  
"Wow! It's the-"

"Shhh." Kid shushed her, "We can't have you revealing who I am to everybody here, can we?"  
Ayumi nodded.  
"Alright, guys." said Conan, "Let's move on to the plan. You may continue, Kid, but first, Calling you Kid will raise suspicions, so what shall we call you?"  
"How about 'Kiddo?'" supplied Mitsuhiko helpfully. He and Genta were amazingly quiet during the first few exchanges between Kid, Ayumi, and Conan.

"Yeah! That sounds like 'Kid,' and it won't be suspicious!' added Genta.

"So,here's the plan," said Kid, who made a map of the museum appear out of thin air like it was no big deal. "Tantei-kun and the Detective Boys will be patrolling around the museum to check for suspicious characters dressed in black. But the problem is, how will we communicate?"

"I know!" cried Ayumi excitedly, "We will give you one of our spare detective badge!"

Conan nodded.  
"Okay then. All of you will spread out and report, and after the heist, I'll be at the Mona Lisa painting in the art gallery." He pointed at the room on the map. "If you can't find me there, that means there's trouble."  
Everyone nodded and Conan looked at his watch:  
"The heist will be starting in 50 minutes. Let's start the patrol, Detective Boys!"  
"Yay!"

* * *

**Whew. This is a challenge! Writing 'This is Craziness' and 'Tick Toc Midnight' at the same time is SOOOO muck work. By the way, the next chapter will be posted in the next 24 hours, that will make up for not posting for a long time, even if I told you about it.**

**Anyways, The next chapter will include kidnapping, a murder, and the tic toc countdown to midnight! (tic toc midnight, get it?)  
**

**Well... See ya! (3  
**


	7. Tick 7

**Hello everyone! Here we are, the next chapter. Hope you'll enjoy! (3**

**Disclaimer: For my birthday, I wished for ownership of DC/MK, but Gosho Aoyama just wont give it to me! *whines***

**Okay. As I promised, this chapter had been posted. (3  


* * *

**"Notice anything yet, Ayumi-kun?" said Conan over the badge.

"Nope! All clear here!" Ayumi squeaked, happy that she's actually working with _the_ Kaitou Kid.

"And you, Mitsuhiko-kun?"

"Um... I might have, but I don't know if it's really the bad guys we are-" But he was cut off by Conan's demand:

"Tell me where you are, immediately!"

"I think I'm at the gift shop... Wait, hold on! That person is lifting a gun! He's going to shoot-"

***BANG***

The woman fell to the floor with a big thud.

* * *

Conan was racing there as fast as his little legs can, when she reached there, both Mitsuhiko and any syndicate members are no where to be found.

"Damn it!" he hissed, hitting the air in anger, how had he not anticipated this? The syndicate will eliminate anybody that comes in their way and even little kids won't be spared if they're witnessed!

Quickly, he called Kid's badge:

"Kiddo, bad news!" he spoke urgently into the speaker, "They took Mitsuhiko!"

"_WHAT?"_

"Listen, it won't do us good if we panic when the first person gets eliminated! _The show must go on_!." then he turned to Ayumi's badge connection, "Ayumi, report."

"Ye-yes Conan." he could practically hear the blush in Ayumi's voice. "I can see the bad people clearly here."

"Do they see you?" Conan asked hurriedly,

"No, I'm in the air conditioning vent." he sighed in relief.

"They are in positioned this way..."

* * *

After Conan reported to Kid, the clock started ticking.

The countdown had begun.

TIC...12

TOC...11

TIC...10

TOC...9

TIC...8

TOC...7

TIC...6

TOC...5

TIC...4

TOC...3

TIC...2

TOC..._1_

_It's midnight._

_

* * *

_**Kid: ladies and gentlemen! (fireworks and Halloween candies raining down)  
**

**Conan: hey! save this for the next chapter!**

**Peltra: hey, where's Mitsuhiko?**

**Mitsuhiko: (panting) hey Peltra! can you give the role to someone else? (angry looks at Gin and Vodka) They tried to kill me even when the chapter ended!(dodge bullet)**

**Peltra: hmm... maybe I could switch to Snake...**

**Kid: snake's in prison!**

**Peltra: Vermouth?**

**Conan:(sighing) all right...**

**

* * *

And so the climax builds! (sorry for not updating any of my stories, I just tried to type a lot of stories at the same time and... um, everything's messed up now and I need time to fix up. Sorry about the delay! (3  
**


	8. Tick 8

**NEW POLL ALERT! NEW POLL ALERT! I know I hadn't updated my other story, 'This is Craziness' , but I will update if people suggest to me what crossovers there is! Anyways, back to this story. Kid will be very surprised when he discovers what the philosopher's stone will do in the moonlight! (Pandora glows red, but this time, it's different!)**

**P.S Pandora's red and the philosopher's stone is yellowish green.**

**P.P.S Conan and his little tantei crew is not going to appear in this chapter since they're trying to find Mitsuhiko. (3  
**

**Disclaimer: Check my profile and you'll see that I'm NOT Gosho Ayoma! (this disclaimer will be active through the rest of the story 'cause I'm too lazy to come up with new ones)**

**

* * *

**

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" O n cue, Kid's voice came ringing out through the roaring crowd.

"GET HIM!" Nakamori's voice came a moment later as the inspector appeared.

The audience laughed when their eyes fell on Nakamori, who was covered head to toe in honey.

Ignoring the stares, the inspector charged at Kid with a roar, effortlessly knocking bystanders aside like bowling pins.

"Why are you still stealing when you've already got what you wanted for all those years?" demanded the inspector, stopping just in time to avoid the display case of the Heaven's Tear diamond. (

"I just want to humiliate you more, my dear inspector~" mocked the Kid, but silently, both men knew that wasn't true.

Nakamori charged again as Kid took out the gemstone, bellowing: "THE HELL YOU ARE!"

He hit the empty display case with surprising force, causing it to shatter and send shards of glass flying everywhere.

Kid accidentally staggered into the moonlight.

To everyone's amazement, the gem glowed unnaturally bright, and Kid faded away.

The taskforce rubbed their eyes, after all, nobody just fades away. It has to be a trick to the light.

* * *

Kid blinked.

He was getting freaked out. Why was everyone staring at him with a stunned expression?

He looked at himself. H e was fine: from his smoke bombs to the candies he was about to unleash to the crowd, nothing was out of place. His clothes weren't even ripped by the shards.

He shrugged. I f they thought it was funny to scare him like that, so be it. No matter what, the show must go on, even if people were acting strange.

Kid leaped onto the windowsill, activating his trap. Candies started to rain like crazy from the sprinklers, the ceiling fan, the air conditioner, and the lights. People shrieked like crazy (kids shrieked in delight), and everyone's looking around for Kid. But he was no where in sight.

"KID!" Nakamori bellowed, "COME OUT FROM WHEREVER YOU ARE!"

Kid frowned. He was plain sight and still people could not see him.

The missing pieces of the puzzle clicked together.

He somehow became invisible. No, scratch that, the gem made him invisible. Smirking, Kid casted his voice around the room, extra loud.

_**"Boo."**_

Everyone in the room jumped about a foot.

Kid chuckled.

* * *

Nakamori was fuming.

How had Kid pulled this trick off? Hecould understand the candy part, but had he just faded away in the moonlight? There are no people near him that moment, so he couldn't slip into the crowd.

Kid was overjoyed.

Now he can pay back the Syndicate without being caught!

He grinned his best Kid smirk. BO beware!

* * *

**Gin: (shudder) Get the %$#% away from me!**

**Kid: (invisible and grinning) Payback time for both me and Shinichi!**

* * *

**So all in all, I still hadn't finished the heist. Sigh. I'm running out of chapters since there's supposed to be 12 chappies and we're at 8 already!**

**Anyways, chapters updating slow since schoolwork interfering! Have a good night! (3**

**P.S My mom got a fanfiction net account and I will be typing non DC of MK stories there! (My mom is only using it so she can put author alert on me)  
**

**P.P.S People! vote in the new poll! Or else this next chapter will be an evil cliffhanger! You have been warned.  
**


	9. Tick 9

**Mua ha ha haa! I know that some of you voted, but two of the choices are evenly matched so... I always keep my words! ****)  
**

**Disclaimer: same as last time

* * *

**Kid pranced around the museum like a crazy monkey, grabbing different objects that turned invisible as soon as it entered his hands.

He grabbed a bag of popcorn, glue, a bottle of whipping cream, some handcuffs (officers stared at the vanishing handcuffs!), and a security wire.

Time for the show to begin.

* * *

Nakamori was still steaming.

Where is Kid? Usually he would not let them wait this long! And what's with the vanishing handcuffs and a wire?

But his rambling thoughts are interrupted as Kid's voice came echoing in the hall, "Come and get me!"

Gin, however, is not pleased.

If they failed this mission, the boss will have their heads. The comet comes once in a thousand years, so this chance of immortality shall mot pass.

He and Vodka charged as Kid spoke, sensing Kid's voice is coming from down the hall, the staff room.

The room was empty when he entered, but he felt as if somebody's there, hidden.

"Show yourself!" he barked at the empty air, eyes darting throughout any possible hiding place for Kid to be.

There was none.

Suddenly, Vodka became doused in glue.

The glue had came out of nowhere, some where above Vodka's head.

And then, mountains of popcorn came pouring down from the exact same spot where the glue came from, covering Vodka from head to toe, making him unable to move.

Gin thought that he heard someone whisper: _"Now is your turn."_

He don't care if he's mad or not, he charged at the door, desperately trying to open it, but the door was locked.

Then, he was covered in whipping cream, wearing handcuffs, and being tied to the refrigerator at the same time.

* * *

Kid whistled happily as he started smashing up glass jars inside the refrigerator, hoping to attract attention from the Kaitou Kid Taskforce.

It worked.

"KID! TIME TO BE CAUGHT!" yelled Inspector Nakamori as he banged open the door.

He stared at the scene before him.

Using the silence to escape, Kid quickly slipped out of the door.

Things, however, didn't go as planned.

"KID! STOP RIGHT HERE!" came a voice.

Kid froze in shock.

Then, he wasn't there anymore.

* * *

**Kaito: (pout) who is it and how come he can see me?**

**Peltra: as I said, it's a cliffhanger!**

**Kaito: And I wanna know what happened to me!**

**Aoko: Alright, I'm giving you one hint: you're not dead.**

**Kaito: what kind of hint is that?**

**Aoko: Well, the last line in the script isn't very clear, so people might think you're dead or something.**

**Peltra: Don't tell them! that last line was meant to be unclear!

* * *

Anyways, I'm sorry for the late update, but I'm busy with the exams, so... don't blame me! (3  
**


	10. Tick 10

**NEW POLL ALERT! NEW POLL ALERT!**

**What is your favorite choice for the name of the sequel for this story?**

**Anyways...**

**I realized that last time, the cliffhanger isn't really well written sooooo...**

**I'm attempting to do a better cliffie this chapter!**

**P.S I only created the first half of this chapter. The second half was typed out by Animephoenix2468, my beta reader.  
**

**Disclaimer:... you-know-what!**

**

* * *

**

Kid let out a yelp as he was pulled into a room.

"Shhhh!" Conan hissed, his hands still on the silky material of Kid's cape. "You'll get us caught!"

"Tantei-kun?" Kid blinked. "How can you see me? I thought I was invisible!"

"Apparently, that wore off." Conan replied dryly, still not believing such illogical things (_Detectives are no fun,_ huffed Kaito angrily).

They were in the art display room. The Detective boys were gathered in a circle, still worried about their missing friend.

"Is Mitsuhiko going to be okay?" Ayumi asked worriedly, glancing at Mitsuhiko's detective badge. They had found it bent and broken, laying on the floor near the gift shop.

"Hummm. I don't know." Kid said, also worried. People were getting hurt, despite his "No one gets hurt" rule.

"By the way," said Conan, rummaging through his pocket, "It's time for you to call Aoko. She must be worried by now."

_Aoko!_ Kaito thought with a tinge of horror inside. _She must be so worried by now! _

He quickly dialed.

Immediately, Aoko's angry voice filled the room. But thanks to the voice changer that Kaito had gave her, the Detective Boys didn't recognize her voice (Not that they would if she used her normal voice. They hadn't met her before).

"KID! YOU'D BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXCUSE FOR NOT DIALING FOR THREE. ENTIRE. HOURS!" Kaito winced at the loudness while the kids looked at the cellphone curiously. No doubt that they were wondering if it was Kid's/Kiddo's girlfriend.

"Listen, I've got the Philosopher's stone." Kid said hurriedly, "Move to position. Over and out!"

* * *

_Oh, why do I always go for rooftops?_ Kid asked himself with a roll of eyes while hurrying up the staircase. _I'm getting too predictable._

He cautiously stepped onto the roof and glanced around for any traps set either by Nakamori or the BO.

He didn't see anything.

Good.

The wind whipped around him as he stepped onto the edge of the building; and with a running leap, he dived off.

It was right after he opened his glider when he felt something was wrong.

"#%#$&*!" he shouted it in a way that would make his mom wash his mouth out with soap if she heard him.

Snipers.

With a few well-placed shots, the metal supporting his glider gave out, and he was getting closer and closer to the ground.

* * *

**And now! Time for Animephoenix2468's half!  


* * *

**Time seemed to slow as Kid fell, gravity taking hold of him as if it craved revenge against the magician for his gravity-defying tricks. Kid frantically tried to think of a backup plan, a way to avoid falling to his death, but all ideas escaped his grasp.

Out of the corner of his eye, the thief spotted a deep green light shining through the pocket of his white suit. The darkness of the night made the light seem brighter than it actually was, and Kid had to squint slightly to see the outline of the flat top of the Philosopher's Stone. The pale green emerald's glow was almost eerie as the thief pulled the magical artifact from his pocket and continued his involuntary descent.

Meanwhile, another light, blood red but just as bright as the green glow, emanated from the drawer of Nakamori's desk. Inside the drawer, the glowing Pandora Gem began to repair itself. Once the red sapphire had returned to its original round, flat-topped form, the jewel seemed to dissolve into a misty, crimson, gas-like substance which flew beneath a small opening in a nearby window.

The Gem soared towards the Philosopher's Stone in Kid's grip as if attracted by a magnet. When it reached the Stone, the Pandora Gem's particles gathered, combined, and solidified, and both jewels' flat sides connected firmly.

The crowd stared in bewildered awe as the deep green glow and crimson light combined and glinted off of Kid's monocle mysteriously as he closed in on the ground dangerously. However, neither the fans nor the taskforce had much time to wonder about the nature or source of the illumination. Less than a second after the lights joined together, the elusive thief vanished without warning, leaving the shocked spectators staring at the empty air where Kid had been.

* * *

**Burbon: Arrragh! Kid escaped!**

**Peltra: ALL MY FANFICTION CHARACTERS LISTEN UP! TOMORROW WE'LL DO A VOTE ON IF KAITOU KID DIES OR NOT! CHARACTERS FROM MY OTHER STORIES ARE ALSO WELCOME!**

**Burbon: Well, no doubt I'm voting him dead.**

**Kid: Hey!**

**Kaito: I'm voting for you to be alive.**

**Kid: aren't we the same person?

* * *

**

**And so ends another chapter. I've got the rest of the story planned out, so now... Review to suggest any names for the sequel!**


	11. Tick 11

**Hello everyone! WHY AREN'T YOU VOTING IN THE POLL? So far, I've only have ONE person vote!**

**Sooo.. what's your excuse?  
**

**Disclaimer: nevermind...**

* * *

Kaito was standing inside a dark room.

He looked around anxiously; his Kid outfit was gone, leaving him shivering in his thin blue under-shirt and his red tie was the only part of the Kid outfit left.

The room was eerily greenish, with mist drifting around and skulls littered around the floor

He shivered.

The air seemed to be made of ice, it raised goosebumps on his skin and gave everything a creepy glow.

Either that, or the things in the room were actually glowing.

Kaito looked closely at a skeleton; its form was faintly laced with a glow similar to the Philosopher's stone. But instead of looking warm, it filled his insides with a cold feeling.

Then, the fog seemed to diminish, and the entire room grew clearer and clearer.

Now that he could openly examine the place he was in, he noticed that the light in the room came from a jar of sapphire blue-emerald green fire sitting on one side of a throne.

The other jar was filled by a vial of black and white substance; swirling in harmony, never mixing into gray but touching each other.

"I assure you that those can be looked at later." a voice behind him said in amusement.

Kaito whirled around and came face to face in a figure in black, he/she had his/her face hidden and the only thing visible is the cloak around him/her.

"Where exactly is this?" Kaito could hear the stammer in his voice.

The figure chuckled. "The only place down here with actual oxygen. To be precise, this is the land of the dead. This is my palace."

"You're Hades then?" Kaito remembered reading something about that in the Greek mythology books.

"Correct. And the instant you step out of this room, the lack of oxygen will kill you."

"You mean I'm not dead?" Kaito said in surprise.

"That is your choice. If you decide to stay here, just go outside. If you choose to return, then I will transport you back. Be careful of what you wish for, this is the only chance you will likely have and there will be no turning back once the choice is made."

Kaito nodded slowly.

He could go back, to stop Aoko worrying, to reassure Jii that nothing's wrong, to bring justice to his father's murderers-

... But...

If he chose to die, he could meet his dad again, Surely Tantei-kun could handle the rest of the BO.

For a moment, a wave of longing washed over him, swaying his decision. He wanted to see his dad again so badly, for a moment, he decided.

"I wanted to st-"

Then he stopped.

He felt torn; He wanted to go back, to rejoin Aoko, but the other part of him wanted to go join his dad. Tantei-kun could take care of everything. He will.

Feeling reassured in that, he made the decision.

He took a deep breath and said:

"I choose to-"

* * *

The Detective Boys raced across the parking lot and finally found a certain black car.

"Mitsuhiko's in here!" Ayumi said hurriedly as she listened at the door.

She heard a muffled thump, like somebody kicked the car.

Conan supplied her with a lock-pick and she opened the door.

Sure enough, there was Mitsuhiko, all bloody and tied up, with his mouth taped.

"We have to get him to hospital! Hurry!" Ayumi said in mounting panic, seeing their friend loosing so much blood.

Genta nodded and picked Mitsuhiko up.

Together, they raced to the nearest phone booth and dialed the Beika Hospital.

After the long wait in the emergency room, a nurse came out and said "He's stabilized."

Everybody let out a sigh of relief. Mitsuhiko was safe

* * *

Aoko nervously chewed her fingernail.

Kid's mysterious disappearance had sent the crowd into a panic.

She dialed again and again, but Kaito's number kept flashing the NOT IN SERVICE signal.

She saw Genta carrying a bloodied Mitsuhiko across the parking lot.

The next moment they were blocked by other panicked people at the heist scene.

Aoko rubbed her eyes. She must have been seeing things.

* * *

"-To go back." Kaito finished, smiling.

"Figure you'd say that." Hades smirked. "Well, best be off!"

The moonstone started glowing again, red to green, and Kid disappeared with a pop.

* * *

**Kid: and they lived happily ever after, dee end!**

**Kaito: eh, there's still the epilogue, remember?**

**Kid: don't you realize we're supposed to be the same person?**

**Kaito: Same person, yes. But same actor? No.**

**Kid: Ah. =D  
**

* * *

**Am I better at this? Now when I look back to the first chapter of my first fanfiction, I figured that I had come a long way since. Well, I'm still on vacation and rarely be updating. Hope you're all well! **

**The next chapter is the epilogue and VOTE. ON. THE. POLL! I cannot decide which title the sequel will be (Of course I'm continuing this! Vermouth, Burbon, and a few others still needed to be caught!)  
**

**-Peltra (3  
**


	12. Tick 12

**Hello everyone! I'm sorry for the late update, but I had a writer's block the size of MT. Everest. Took a while to scale it (figuratively, of course!)**

**So I was wondering, Should I write in a different style? I'm planning to rewrite this (The chapters were just too short!) so if you enjoy this style in today's chapter, I would be switching styles when re-writing.  
**

**Disclaimer: ?, who would own DC/MK... It's Gosho Aoyama! Not me!**

* * *

With a thud, Kid fell face-first into the ground in the panicking crowd.

Everyone froze.

_Ooooooh dear..._ Kid thought as he gazed around like a frightened squirrel.

But before he could stare more, two bullets impacted on the ground beside him.

"KID!" came the furious shout of Burbon.

Ahh... there was his sniper.

With an elegant handspring, Kid leapt away from five more bullets and ducked as a bullet-less rifle was thrown past his head.

Nimbly, he sized a pair of handcuffs from an unsuspecting officer and chucked it at the black-clad assassin.

The two continued, locked into a deadly dance that even the smallest giveaway will result in being defeated (not death, Kid does not kill)

The crowd could only watch the heated show between the two of them.

Aoko burrowed through the crowd, having caught sight of Kaito. _That stupid idiot._ She thought as she watched Kid dodge a bullet from a newly loaded pistol that Burbon drew.

But the 'dance' couldn't be kept up forever. And when one of them makes a mistake...

_Clang_.

Kid could only helplessly tug as his silky cape was pinned to a brick wall behind him.

Burbon was slowly advancing, his yellow-brown eyes gleamed in the moonlight. It was almost dawn.

He walked slowly, savoring the moment.

"How does it feels to be the one trapped, Kid?" He sneered, pressing a gun barrel to Kid's forhead.

"I don't know about you, but I'm not the one you're talking about." Kid replied, suddenly smug.

Then, quick as a wink, the shredded cape fell off and Kid vanished into the night.

Burbon shot wildly into the sky and to his satisfaction, a grey dot - obviously a camouflage glider, hurtled down to earth, red stain rapidly spreading.

"I will enjoy killing you." Burbon said coldly.

_Click._

A pair of handcuffs suddenly closed on his wrist.

"Wha-" Burbon spluttered, then "Kid!" he hissed venomously.

Kid rematerialized, unharmed, holding a glowing emerald. _One benefit of returning from the land of the dead: _he thought._ One, I could return there anytime, and two, I can be invisible anytime I want._

"Now, you're coming with me." Kid said in triumph.

* * *

**~End~**

**Well, I'm not sure if there are sequels. You'll have to review to request one! Yes, the sequels will be random one-shots, depends on what you request.**

**Now... review and tell me what you think about the style! (3**

-Peltra (3_  
_


End file.
